PuckxRachel Oneshot!
by I Ride Horses
Summary: PuckxRachel One-shot I absolutely adore these two together ** R&R! :D


"He…he…dumped me." I couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"He dumped you?" I asked, making sure I had heard her right. When Rachel asked me to come to her house, I figured something had happened, but I would have never imagined this was what she wanted to tell me.

She nodded her head, and threw her head in her hands. Tears streamed down her beautiful face, I couldn't bear seeing her like this. "It's ok, Rach." I told her softly. "You'll find someone." _Hopefully he won't be an asshole like Jesse_. I thought to myself. _Hopefully, it'll be me._

Rachel turned to face me. She looked me straight in the eyes. "You don't understand, Noah. I… love him." Hearing those words made my heart melt. She loves him. I wanted to punch something. Hard.

She turned away from me. "See what I mean?" I heard he murmur. I was seriously considering punching Jesse's lights out at that point. He hurt her. He broke her heart. For what?

I clenched my fists. I was certain now. I was going to punch his lights out the next day. I snapped back to reality as I heard Rachel's soft weeping. "Hey, come on, Rach. At least you're free now. No one to hold you back." I tried to reason with her. Hesitantly, I gently draped my arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly, she buried her face in my shirt, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was shocked at first, but then a smile played across my lips.

"Oh Noah…" She whispered.

"It well all be ok." I murmured. Her sweet scent filled my nose, and I sighed. God, she was perfect.

What is wrong with me?

Noah has left, and still, I can't get him off my mind. His musky scent, the way he held me, his muscular arms around me. I can't shake off that feeling. Let's face it. I miss him. He may be an asshole at times, and he may have tormented me before…but that was in the past. This is the future. I close my eyes in an attempt at sleep, but his face appears in my head, haunting me. And those eyes. Those dark, mysterious, longing eyes. I fell like they're watching me. I know it's stupid, but I can feel them, burning into my skin.

I had to call him. The phone was right beside me, tempting me. I can't take temptation. "No." I told myself firmly. "I am not calling him." I laid down on my bed, and rolled over. Eventually, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I knew I would dream of him.

I was right.

"Noah, It's ok." I conceded him.

"No it's not!" He shouted back at me. "There's a newborn baby at the hospital right now, who will never know her father!" He looked down. "I 'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's no ones fault but my own." I laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't shrug it off.

"Don't worry. Quinn's going to find her a family, who will love her, and take care of her…" I trailed off. I felt so bad for him. He was enduring so much pain, so much hurt. How could he stand it? How could he live like that? I had never realized how hard all this baby thing was on him. But now, the baby was born. I snapped back to reality as I heard Puck getting up. I spun around. "No! Don't leave!" I was surprised at the words that had rolled off my lips. Puck turned around slowly, clearly as surprised as myself. Before I could say anything, he walked back to my bed. His gaze was so intense, I felt as though I had to look away. But I didn't. Without warning, he grabbed my face in both hands, and pressed his lips against mine. I was rigid with shock at first, but then I relaxed. I laid my hands on his waist, and he leaned me back. At first, his kisses were rough, but they turned softer. I let a soft moan escape my lips. "Oh, Puck." I whispered.

In response to my words, Puck trailed soft kisses down my neck, and onto my collar bone. He groaned, and I threw my head back onto my pillow. Puck had moved up to my lips again, this time his kisses were varying pressures. God, it felt good. He wrapped his arms around me. Wow, they were muscular. It was as if I was seeing Puck in a new light. All of a sudden, he stopped. He brought his head up, and looked at me. I was puzzled. "Rachel, I have known this for so long, but I guess I never wanted to admit it to myself. But now, I'm sure. I love you." I couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. But somehow, the words still escaped my lips. "I love you too…Puck." He smiled. A real smile.


End file.
